Fever
by AntigoneinJungle
Summary: While scouting a ludus to liberate, Agron and a team of rebels contract a mysterious fever that threatens the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

Word had spread through the republic almost as fast as the fever itself, striking down hundreds in its wake. There was discontent among Romans, who heard words of sickness and feared it worse than Spartacus and the rebel army who brought down the arena in Capua.

The rebels had left the temple at the foot of Vesuvius, fewer in number, but greater in spirits, emboldened by impossible victory. They moved east to the Adriatic, in search of game and worthy ludus to liberate. Hopes ran high with the thought of swelling ranks with trained fighting man and stomach with meat. It was among slaves in a field that the first whispers of illness reached the ears of the rebels.

Naevia had gone with two of the former house slaves to steal fruit from trees of a wealthy Roman man. They crouched behind crates, left empty and rotting, as they waited for the last of the slaves to return to the villa as dusk turned the horizon a brilliant shade of orange.

"I would not return to the villa this night," an older woman whispered to a fellow slave, picking an orange from a tree and putting it in the basket upon her hip.

"Dominus will have you crucified if you do not," a younger girl spat back.

"Three more fell ill last night," the woman whispered in a harsh tone, "I would fare better in the wood."

"The wood is filled with wild dogs and rebels," the girl pleaded, "you would end up carnage or nailed to a cross."

"It is better than burning alive and bleeding from eyes," the woman replied, "come with me, the Dominus had headache this morning. I fear he falls ill too. He will be too ill to pursue us."

"I will not brand self as fugitivus," the girl said, "and Tivius has fallen ill. I must return to his side and we need you there as well."

The woman made a sound of complaint, "perhaps if I find the rebels I can find place among them."

"What use would they have for a tired old woman?" the girl asked.

"I know herbs and can seal wounds," she stated, "but I fear I cannot stop this fever. Would that Tivius was healthy and could seek freedom with us."

Naviea stilled the house slaves, beseeching them to remain hidden as the girl's voice became more desperate.

"Euradise," she pleaded, "we need you to survive this illness, if Dominus has fallen ill he will call you to his side, and he will punish all for your absence."

"Then find sense," Euradise replied, "and come with me. Spartacus and his rebels are certainly bound for the Ludus to the north. The Romans lay trap for them. If we can bring warning to them we will escape sickness and give strength to just cause."

"Or we could see ourselves to early death," the girl replied.

As if predicted a voice rang out from the distant villa. The voice shouted Euradise's name. Naevia took this as her moment to spring from hiding.

"I am with Spartacus," she said.

Both women turned to her, the rebel girls jumping up alongside her, swords drawn.

"You speak of trap," Naevia said, "loose tongue and aid noble cause."

Euradise's eyes, a curious shade of grey, glared at Naevia, appraising the girl who stood in rags, holding a sword with confidence of a gladiator.

"I am head slave of our villa," Euradise, "I tended meal when a praetor of Rome came to my Dominus to seek favor and food for his men. He spoke of Rome's knowledge of rebels intentions. The ludus is a trap. They have replaced gladiators with soldiers loyal to Rome. They are to join your ranks and slaughter all during the night."

"If your words are true," Naevia said, "you have saved our cause. I shall bring them to Spartacus."

All of the women could hear footsteps approaching, villa guards searching for the woman who was known as medicus.

"I must return to villa," Euradise said, "opportunity to flee is now stolen from me. See that Spartacus heeds my words. And if any among you burn of fever do not have them drink bark of willow to calm fire, or that their blood surely spill. Water and time, it is the only hope."

Euradise turned form the rebels, a small smile crossing her lined face.

As she made her way toward the guards who sought her she heard the voice of Naevia whisper "gratitude" on the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

"These are lesser gladiators," Crixus stated, without air of protest, "we faced men from this ludus many years past."

"I remember them well," Gannicus stated, "they lack not strength and determination, but are absent instruction of worthy Doctore."

"We shall see them to further training," Spartacus said, "no gladiators stand equal to those forged from the house of Batiatus, but we need not to find equals, alone men willing and able with sword."

"I would not attempt to take the ludus absent plan," Agron protested, crouched down beside a rough map, he had carved with tip of sword into the dirt. "We saw no Roman legions in the area, but that does not mean the area is unprotected."

"This ludus is not like the House of Batiatus," Agron counseled, "Nemetes and I have scouted the area. It is much closer to village, and stands not on cliff. Should we lay brunt attack, all surrounding shall know, calling Roman hoards down upon us before we convince gladiators to join our cause. I would not see us trapped in stone walls that stand 3 foot higher than ones we have scaled before. We must find way to breach walls without raising alarm."

Spartacus nodded, heeding Agron's words, "What are your thoughts?"

"I would see us repeat victory such as the arena in Capua," Agron stated, "we saw evidence of sewers, that run beneath the city. As we passed by gates of the Ludus we saw a grate inside the training grounds. It is heavily locked. Perhaps we can use cover of night to bend steal…"

Gannicus, Crixus, and Spartacus listened to Agron's scheme but his thoughts were cut short by Naevia's voice.

"A cunning plan," she said, approaching the four of them, carrying a bag, heavy with fruit stolen from the villa. She rested the bag upon the ground, reaching inside to hand a ripe pomegranate to Crixus, "save fact that the ludus is trap set by Rome."

Four sets of intense eyes glared at her.

"How do you come by such knowledge?" Gannicus asked.

"When we were in the fields looking for fruit we overheard a conversation amongst house slaves, seeking to escape. One was head of her villa. Her Dominus received guest, a praetor of Rome, who sought council in regards to plan. We will find the ludus absent gladiators. The fighting men have been replaced with soldiers of Rome, who will turn to slaughter us as we slumber," Naevia said, feeling emboldened by the knowledge she gathered, and the way the four strongest of the rebels hung off her every word.

"Your mission bore fruit," Crixus stated, turning her to face him, gently stealing a kiss from her lips, "ones that ripen and save just cause."

"It is fortunate we sent you on mission," Spartacus said, laying a hand on Naevia's shoulder in gratitude.

He turned toward Agron. "You saw nothing of Roman soldiers, a sign we thought blessing."

Agron looked slightly put out, "one that we shall not mistake again." He nodded toward Naevia, picking up two pieces of fruit.

"Will you see fruit to Nemetes and Libitus?" Agron asked Spartacus, "They are not so accustomed to Roman sun, the mission did not favor them, nor they wine the liberated for the journey back." Spartacus gave Agron a nod.

"I am for Nasir's embrace," Agron stated, rolling a large orange in his hand, "I have been too long from his arms, it makes my body weary."

Gannicus scoffed, helping himself to fruit. His eyes fixed on Saxa, who stalked around the four leaders, like a tiger circling her prey. "I am of similar mind and purpose."

Spartacus nodded, "You did well, find rest tonight. Tomorrow we forge new plan."

Agron gave Spartacus a nod and headed toward the edge of their encampment where men trained with sword, spear, and bow. The hour had grown late, and all but a few men remained, raising swords by the light of the camp's fire. Agron leaned against a tree for a few minutes, watching his heart spar with Lugo. Nasir was small of stature, but he fought with passion of a true warrior.

Upon most occasion, Agron could spend hours watching his little man, however, on this evening, his head pulsed with a dull throb and exhaustion was beginning to seep into his bones. An ache had started behind his eyes and began to grow slowly. He longed to curl his body around the small, dark man and fall to slumber.

He closed his eyes, willing the ache away. A soft caress caused them to open once more. Nasir stood before him, bathed in the light of a fire. Agron would never get over how beautiful he was. He smiled, despite his exhaustion.

"You sleep on your feet," Nasir said, reaching up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Agron smiled against his lips. "I suffered long day that bore no fruit, save my return to your arms."

Nasir chuckled, lifting the orange from Agron's hand, "no fruit?" he quipped. Agron grinned, capturing Nasir's lips once again. "Naevia brings it for us," he said, "a fine meal we can share in the comfort of our bed."

Nasir shook his head, "I have eaten fruit in bed before," he said sagely, "I now fear ants."

Agron chuckled, allowing Nasir to lead him toward the fire. Agron lowered himself upon the ground, allowing Nasir to settle beside him and peel their meal. Nasir handed Agron a section of orange which he accepted with a smile. Nasir portioned out an orange and pomegranate between them, handing a few pieces to Lugo, who settled close by with a cup of water. He shared meat with them.

Food and friendly conversation made Agron forget the weariness that throbbed behind his eyes. He relaxed, leaning against Nasir, who encouraged the larger man to relax against him. "Tell us of your mission," Nasir said, "as I was forbidden to join you."

"You were needed here," Agron said, reaching up to cup Nasir's cheek, "and Spartacus thinks us unable to see to work when we are together."

Nasir leaned forward capturing the gladiator's lips in a passionate kiss, "he is very wise," Nasir said, "yet he tempts fate, always calling on you for long mission. I would think absence causes greater distraction."

"I had a week of sleepless night," Agron smiled, "Now will you see me to bed?" Agron asked, sitting up, pulling Nasir to him. Lugo whistled, encouraging the two as they kissed passionately.

Nasir stood, pulling Agron to him and led the way to their bedroom, which stood in a small tent, giving the illusion of privacy. The rebels were able to find many supplies among the Roman dead. Tents and comfortable sleeping roles lay between lifeless bodies. Nasir quickly stripped Agron and himself of garments, gently pushing the gladiator to the sleeping matt.

The deep ache building in Agron's body was forgotten as he was lost in ecstasy. He had spent 8 days and seven nights sleeping upon stone, listening to Nemetes lament the loss of Saxa. But as Nasir moved against him, all thoughts were vanished from mind.

They fell asleep, covered only by a blanket, their naked bodies wrapped together in a tangle of limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Nasir woke to the sound of a scream as the pending dawn lit the sky a pale shade of purple. He moved quickly to reach his sword and he heard people run by their tent toward the raised voice. He quickly pulled on his clothing and turned to follow the others to battle. As he moved back the flap of the tent he noticed that his love was not at his side.

He turned toward Agron, eyes adjusting to the poor light.

"Agron," Nasir said quietly, less there were Romans near, "I hear screams, take up sword."

Agron mumbled, teeth chattering. He pulled his arms around himself, as if seeking Nasir's body. Upon finding it absent he pulled the blanket higher above his shoulder. The giant seemed to fold in on himself, seeking warmth.

"Agron?" Nasir asked, commotion forgotten. He bent over his lover, hand coming to rest on Agron's cheek to wake him. Nasir was instantly horrified by the high fever that burned within him. "Agron?" Nasir said more urgently, pulling the blanket away, running his hand down Agron's chest, surprised to find a sheen of sweat on his overheated skin.

Agron moaned, his fist coming to rest on his head.

"What is wrong?" Nasir said quietly, realizing that the loud noise had hurt his lover.

"My head," Agron said.

"Your skin burns," Nasir told him, cupping his cheek, "I will find willow bark to calm the fever."

Agron had not dared open his eyes. The pain he felt was beyond compare. His entire body ached and shivered. Nasir told him his skin burned, yet it felt as if he swam in an icy river. Yet nothing compared to the raging pain behind his eyes. He dared not open them, knowing light would hurt. The thought of it turned his stomach.

"I will return soon," Nasir said, gently kissing Agron's fevered cheek and pulling back the flap of the tent.

Rebels hurried past. Nasir had momentarily forgotten the disturbance. Nasir gripped his sword and followed them, as they were heading in the direction of the camp's herbal supplies.

"What causes such alarm?" Spartacus' voice rang over the voices that were muttering and speaking in hushed and fearful tones.

"Libitus bleeds from his eyes and skin," one of the liberated German slaves said in a heavy accent, "His skin burns with fever."

"Nemetes has also fallen ill!" Lugo exclaimed.

"It is the fever Euradise spoke of," Naevia stated, standing by Crixus's side.

Spartacus turned to her, "Whom?"

"The woman who told us of the trap at ludus," Naevia said, "She warned us of fever that is spreading, bring death and making people bleed from the eyes."

"They brought the illness back with them," one of the girls screamed, covering her mouth and nose, moving further away from the tent that held the stricken rebels.

"Nasir?" Spartacus asked, turning to the Syrian, "how fares Agron?"

The look on Nasir's face told Spartacus what he needed to know.

Crixus gave Nasir a look of pity and turned to Spartacus and said in a quiet voice, "we must break camp and move away."

"We cannot abandon them," Naevia said.

"The illness will spread," Gannicus said, coming up alongside Spartacus, "the longer we stay in vicinity the more lives we risk."

Spartacus' face contemplated the facts. He understood that they must move quickly, but knew that this decision would weigh heavily on mind for a long time.

"We move further down river, but a few miles," Spartacus declared, "if the ill survive they will return to us. If more are the burn, they shall come here."

"Quarentine," Agron's voice said loudly, but he could not keep the tremor from it. All turned to look at the gladiator. His skin was ashen, dark circles under his eyes, and a fine coating of sweat covered his skin. "That is a wise decision."

Agron kept his distance from any of the men, attempting to stop the world from spinning around him. Nasir made to approach him, but Agron held up an arm to stop him.

"I will protect them and see the survivors seek you out," Agron said.

Spartacus nodded gratitude toward Agron, "We will see you well supplied. Break camp and be ready to move before sun fully breaks horizon."

The command set the crowds to motion, scattering away from the stricken to task.

"You must not take willow bark," Naevia said, before Crixus could pull her away, "Euradise was medicus, she warned that it would make you bleed."

"Lidius had taken it last night," Lugo said, "his head hurt."

Agron nodded slowly, "a pain I feel acutely."

Naevia allowed Crixus to lead her away. Agron was left weakly standing with only Spartacus and Nasir near. "Nasir," Agron said, "I would have water."

Nasir looked from Agron to Spartacus and back. He nodded and left to fetch drink for Agron.

"Take him with you," Agron said, "If the gods favor us he will not fall sick."

Spartacus smirked, "You ask for a feat that is far beyond slaying giants in arena. The hand of Zeus could not pull him from your side."

Agron's face twisted in despair, "he will die if he stays."

"You do not know that," Spartacus said.

"I would die if I was to leave," Nasir said, coming up alongside Agron, who was too weak to fight him. He handed him the cup, "My heart is here, and I cannot live absent it."

"Please," Agron begged, "do not make me the reason that you go to the afterlife."

Nasir smiled, reaching up to cup Agron's fevered cheek, "When we go to the afterlife it will be in glorious battle, defending our freedom. I am of the mind for us to do so together."


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir watched the last of the rebels depart. Crixus and Naevia went ahead and Spartacus took up the rear guard, Donar at his side.

The leader turned toward the small dark man, pity in his eyes. "See them to health and return," Spartacus bid.

"I will," Nasir replied, "the rebellion shall not lose them."

Spartacus gave Nasir a small smile and turned away.

Nasir watched them depart, his heart heavy. He turned toward the remnants of their camp. Two tents stood alone, with a small pile of supplies. Nasir ducked is head into the tent where Nemetes shared with a man who continued to cry tears of blood. Nemetes groaned when Nasir crouched down beside him.

"I brought you water," Nasir said, setting a cup beside the man.

"I would do better with Opium," he groaned.

"We are absent opium," Nasir replied, "and have been warned that herbs worsen illness."

"Fuck you little man," Nemetes said, rolling on his side, away from Nasir.

Nasir let the name slide, as the man did not seem up for the fight. He rose and turned toward the other side of the tent. Libitus lay shaking on the ground before him. Blood ran from the man's nails and eyes. He moaned as the light from the flap fell over his face.

Nasir bent and lay a cup of water beside the man. "I shall bring food soon. I am near and shall hear if you have need to call upon me."

The man groaned in recognition and Nasir exited the tent. He made his way toward his tent, where Agron lay. He pulled back the flap to enter but Agron protested.

"Stay outside," Agron growled.

"Why?" Nasir asked, disregarding Agron's protest, remaining in the tent's opening.

"Nasir," Agron moaned, rolling away from the open flap, "leave me in peace."

Nasir paused, but he did move. "Agron?" he asked quietly.

Agron groaned and rolled toward Nasir, opening bleary eyes and saw the hurt on his beloved's face.

"Apologies," Agron said quietly, "I would not have you fall ill."

The hurt on Nasir's face dissolved and he moved to Agron's side, though the man stiffened.

"Last night we shared most intimate embrace," Nasir pointed out gently, "opportunity to avoid illness has already past."

"There stands chance you might not fall ill," Agron said, running his hand up Nasir's thigh, "I would increase chance."

"You will survive illness," Nasir said, stretching out along Agron's body, encouraging the gladiator to recline head upon his chest. "Should I fall ill, I shall survive as well."

Nasir gently massaged Agron's temples. The gladiator hummed contently and drifted off to a fitful sleep. "And should you go to the afterlife," Nasir whispered to the sleeping man, "I would follow shortly."

Nasir spent much of the day seeing that Agron and the others rested, drank their fill of water, and ate fruit and bread.

It was but an hour till dusk, when he had returned to Agron's side that he heard Nemetes call his name. He kissed his sleeping gladiator's fevered brow, grabbed his sword, and made the short distance to the other tent. When he pulled back the flap he was assaulted by the smell of shit and piss.

Nemetes groaned as the light fell upon him. "Libitus is dead," the stricken man said, reaching out a hand, asking for Nasir's help to stand. The smaller Syrian helped the man to his feet, and helped him carry his mat out into the open air.

"I would see him buried presently," Nasir said, making for the tent, dragging the body, mat and all toward the edge of the encampment.

"Agron and myself will follow him to the afterlife," Nemetes said as Nasir struggled past. Nasir stopped and stared at the German. "Speak not such words," Nasir said harshly.

Nemetes grunted a laugh. "You hold his heart little man," Nemetes said, "Do not break it by dying in foolish errand. Return to Spartacus. See yourself to safety."

"Fever makes words mad," Nasir snapped, "I have cleaned tent, return to it."

Nasir once again gathered his burden and continued to drag the body toward an opening between two smaller trees, hoping that the roots would be less thick, and grave easier to dig. The rebels had sagely left him a shovel.

The sun set as he threw the first scoop of earth over his shoulder. He set himself to the task, striking the fear he held for his beloved from mind when he heard the howling.

When the large band of rebels were together, the wild dogs feared approaching. But, absent numbers, they circled closer to camp. Nasir knew he should have lit fire before sun fell, but if he abandoned task presently, every hound in the wood would be attracted to the smell of rotting flesh. He returned to task, setting to purpose with the fear of rabid beast on mind.

He had only dug two feet into the earth when he heard a growl close by. He looked up to see the grey eyes of a beast, but three feet from where he stood. He reached for a rock, flinging it viciously at the beast, who backed away, only to be replaced by another.

"Jupiter's cock," Nasir swore.

Within the span of a minute he was surrounded by wild dogs, hackles up, growling their wicked intentions. He almost chuckled to think that all used to call him such. He did not see himself as fierce as the beasts that circled him.

Nasir hissed at the leader of the pack, staring it straight in the eye, pulling out his sword. He would not be able to stop them. His only thought was that Agron would think that he had had abandoned him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fever 5

The dogs fled as a shower of stones rained down upon them. Angry voices echoed through the wood and suddenly, bathed in moonlight, the face of a large, older woman approached through the trees. She carried a large sack upon her back, but no weapon. Her curious grey eyes fixed upon the small man who defended dead body and the remnants of a camp bathed in moonlight.

"Speak your purpose," Nasir demanded, sword held at the ready.

"Lower sword, were you not just saved from wild dogs?" the woman asked, approaching slowly. Her eyes wandered to the dark tents beyond the man.

"Illness precedes us," she said sadly.

Nasir did not confirm her suspicion, wary of her arrival, aware that there were others just out of sight. He feared acknowledging truth would place Agron's life in jeopardy. He turned the question back to the woman "do ill stand among you?"

"They are returning to health," the woman replied.

"Are such things possible?" Nasir asked, hope in his voice.

The woman gave him a kind smile "They are," she replied, no longer afraid of his sword, she stepped toward Nasir, "I am Euradise. You are too dark to be of Roman blood. Are you with Spartacus?"

"I am," Nasir said with pride, he thought for a second. He recognized the woman's name… "You warned Naevia of trap laid in ludus."

"I do not know the name you speak of," Euradise replied, bending to examine the remains of the former rebel at their feet, she looked up at Nasir "but I did warn a woman who laid claim of allegiance with the Bringer of Rain."

"Your words were well received," Nasir said, "tell your people to show self."

Euradise whistled and slowly a dozen men and women stepped from behind trees. Nasir could not distinguish all in the moonlight, but those amongst them appeared slave. Three walked weakly, depending on support of others.

"With ill among us Spartacus will not accept us into rebel force," Euradise said sagely, "I ask you permission to remain here. I will see to your heart."

"What do you know of it?" Nasir asked, feeling that the woman had seen through him.

"Your eyes shown with hope when you heard words of recovery, yet you stand not ill." Euradise explained, "how long has she been ill?"

"He was ill when sun broke horizon," Nasir replied.

Euradise smirked, apparently amused by the little man's preference. "What name do you go by?" She asked him.

"I am Nasir," he replied, speaking louder so that all can hear, "and I stand with Spartacus and the rebellion. If all among you stand former slave, with no allegiance to Rome, I shall allow you to stay here. When illness has past us all we shall rejoin the rebels and see to the end of Rome."

Euradise, lay her hand upon Nasir's shoulder. "Gratitude," she whispered, but was shocked when suddenly her hand was batted away.

Nasir turned to see Agron, weakly holding his sword at the ready.

"What is this?" Agron demanded, but his voice did not command its usual power.

"They are escaped slaves," Nasir reassured, "Euradise is the woman who warned of trap in ludus to the North."

Agron made a half attempt to snarl, but he became dizzy, and reached toward Nasir for support. Nasir stepped under Agron's arm, offering comfort and stability.

The newly arrived slaves set to purpose, taking over Nasir's task of burying the dead. Others moved toward the encampment and made fast work of starting a fire.

Euradise was wisely more cautious with the larger man. He obviously suffered from fever, but he size and temperament were formidable. She decided to instead part wisdom to the more level headed Nasir. She placed hand upon his arm and spoke softly, "He should rest, I will make him a juice to help his body heal." She turned toward the camp beckoning them to follow.

Agron seemed to be very angry about the fact the woman had touched Nasir. "You hold jealousy for an old woman?" Nasir asked, a bit of humor lacing his voice.

"If she is ill she poses danger to you," Agron stated matter-of-factly, "I know not her intentions."

"Trust judgment," Nasir encouraged, "I doubt not her intention and believe her presence blessing. Naevia said she stands medicus. She shall see you to health." Agron allowed Nasir to lead him back toward his tent. However, he protested returning to sleep.

"I would oversee newcomers," Agron demanded.

Nasir gave him a scolding look. "You are of no condition. You need rest to regain strength."

"I shall rest with eyes upon these people," Agron said, settling in front of the tent.

Nasir huffed, going into the tent, bringing a sleeping roll for Agron to recline against. "You may rest here for now," Nasir said, "but I will not permit you linger long. I would have you sleeping within hour."

Nasir placed kiss upon Agron's fevered brow.

"You now command me?" Agron asked, hand wrapping around Nasir's wrist before he walked away.

Nasir chuckled. "I have always commanded you," Nasir said, "I permit you illusion of control."

A weak smile graced Agron's hansom face. "There is nothing I can deny you."

"This I know," Nasir said, kissing Agron's temple again, running his hand down his fever-damp hair. "I shall return shortly to see you to slumber."

Agron nodded, releasing Nasir's arm. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Nasir walked away to oversee the new comers.

Nasir approached Euradise, who was hard at work overseeing the preparation of food for the group.

"The other man," Euradise said, "the smaller German…"

"Nemetes," Nasir supplied, "What of him?"

"His skin shrivels," she said sagely. "He needs fluid. I am having soup made for him and your man."

"Gratitude," Nasir replied, "How long will it be for their recovery?"

"A week," She replied, "if the gods show favor."

"The gods favor Agron," Nasir replied.

She smiled kindly, "apparently so. Our arrival was blessing. Without us you would not have survived the night. Dogs would have had you."

Nasir did not admit that she spoke certain truth.

"What happened at your villa?" he asked.

"I gave our dominus willow bark to stem fever and relieve ache," Euradise replied, not looking up for her work in preparing food.

Nasir stared, "Neavia said you informed her of danger from herb and bark of willow… It brings on bleeding?"

"That it does," Euradise chuckled, "but such words of wisdom a Roman would not know."

"Clever plan," Nasir replied, "does he yet draw breath?"

"I hope not," Euradise said, handing cup to Nasir, it was juice of pomegranate and orange, "see your man drinks that. I shall see to Nemetes. I will have the rest camp near fire and take up watch in shifts."

"I will join men in watch," Nasir said, accepting the cup.

Euradise nodded, "of course, but do not starve self of sleep. I understand need to watch new people whom you do not yet trust, but vigilance is diminished with fatigue."

"Words of meaning," Nasir confirmed, "I fear not for own life but for charge and rebellion."

"See both well cared for," the wise old woman replied, "in care of self. Return when he has finished cup. I will see you both to full belly."

Two former slaves came to join the older woman in preparing meal. They started to pull vegetables and cured meat to make soup from a large sack. Along with the ingredients they pulled out a loaf of bread. Euradise broke a piece off and handed it to young child, whose eyes were red, most likely recovering from illness.

"Bring your man bread as well," she said, breaking off another piece and handing it to Nasir, "for his strength."

Nasir nodded, his trust growing in the matriarchal care-giver. He returned to Agron's side. The stricken man struggled to keep his eyes open. It was clear he was still in pain. Nasir smiled at him sadly. He handed Agron the cup and moved behind him, encouraging the larger man to recline against his chest.

"Drink," Nasir commanded, reaching around and gently massaging Agron's temples, "you need fluid."

Agron complied, tentatively take a sip of the blood colored liquid. He obviously enjoyed it and drank deeper. Nasir smiled, placing a gentle kiss upon Agron's sweaty brow.

He broke off a piece of bread handing it to Agron, "eat."

The German complied, taking a bite of the bread. He did not wait to swallow before asking, "What make you of these men?"

Nasir paused in his gentle ministrations. He took a minute to gather thought. "They could pose danger," Nasir reasoned, "but instinct tells me their purpose genuine. I do not believe they hold loyalty to Rome. Coincidence is far too great. I believe the woman true and her aptitude for healing is clear."

Agron leaned back against Nasir, the smaller man began to massage the sweaty brow again.

"Can she cure fever?" Agron asked, running his hand weakly down Nasir's calve.

"There stands men and children among them that recover from same illness," Nasir replied.

Agron breathed a sigh of relief.

Nasir nuzzled Agron gently, "Do not fear," Nasir reassured him, "I will see you to health."

"It is not for self that I fear," Agron said, gripping Nasir's leg weakly, "if you are to fall ill… to know there stands chance you will survive…"

Nasir noticed that a tear leaked out of the corner of Agron's eye. The gladiator quickly wiped it away. Nasir kissed the top of his head, chuckling slightly, "if I was to fall ill I would find certain death from you smothering me with concern."

Agron chuckled back a moan, "as it should be."

The sat together, Nasir gently attending the ill man, offering comfort. Agron soon fell asleep against Nasir. The Syrian did not have heart to move or wake him. Hour grew late, Nasir watched as Euradise brought food and drink to Nemetes, leaving him alone in his tent. Two men stood watch, staff their only weapons.

Euradise approached quietly, holding two bowls.

"He should sleep inside," the woman counseled, "skin burns but will be quick to chill in night air."

Nasir nodded. He woke Agron by kissing him upon forehead. The man startled, reaching for his sword.

"It is I," Nasir reassured. "Dinner than sleep." Nasir accepted the bowls from the woman, who took away the empty cup.

Agron sat up, groaning at the pain in his head. The woman returned with two full glasses, handing Agron his back and the other to Nasir.

She sat near them, but far enough away to seem less threatening.

"Has paid diminished since morning?" She asked Agron, who weakly took a sip of his soup.

"No," he croaked, "it worsens by hour."

She nodded, noting the concern in Nasir's eyes. The smaller man abandoned his bowl to help the giant hold his.

"Neither you nor the other bleed," she said, "that is good sign. Illness has course. The pain will worsen until the sun sets tomorrow. You will weaken, and must sleep for three days, when sun breaks horizon on fourt day pain will recede, slower than it came on. On sixth day pain strength shall return yet rash shall burn outward flesh."

Nasir gulped upon hearing Agron's pain would yet get worse. The gladiator did not seem concerned.

"Do all fall ill?" the gladiator asked.

"Not all," Euradise said wisely, "Only those who sleep in thick air. Not like cool air here, but in low lying cities, where mosquitos disturb sleep and air smells of breath."

"It stood as such by city we visited," Agron recalled, "but does disease not spread from man to that of other man?"

"I have never seen it do so," Euradise said, kindness on every word, she understood his meaning, "If your boy was not with you, he will most likely be spared."

Agron let out a near sob of relief, grasping Nasir's hand, kissing it fiercely, "Thank the gods."

Euradise leaned forward, the back of her hand resting against Agron's brow.

"I know of the pain you endure," she assured him, "yet you can rest in assurance that he is safe and you shall be by his side to protect him for years to come. Finish meal, both of you, and rest, strength is needed, as tomorrow will be worse."

"Gratitude," Agron mumbled, embarrassed by how emotional he was. He wouldn't release Nasir's hand until the smaller man leaned forward, kissing the gladiator's cheek softly, "eat Agron," Nasir encouraged, "keep strength to fight illness for me."

Agron nodded weakly, allowing Nasir the use of his hand. Nasir saw them both fed, and helped Agron to the bushes to relieve himself. Soon they settled in, Agron clutching at Nasir, moaning miserably from the pain behind his eyes.

"Sleep," Nasir whispered, "I will watch over you."


End file.
